Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human-computer interaction device, and more particularly, to a portable haptic feedback capacitive stylus for interaction on a mobile terminal, which achieves haptic interaction between humans and the mobile terminal.
Description of Related Art
Haptic sense is a collective term for force sense and tactile sense. Tactile sense is a feeling related to a touch, caused by a mechanical stimulus such as pressure and vibration. Force sense is a body feeling, caused by internal forces and motion of muscles and hones. When a person touches an object, he/she can obtain a haptic feeling of pressure sense, flexibility, and texture of the object. Although the main way by which people get information is visual sense and auditory sense, haptic sense plays an irreplaceable role: firstly, haptic sense is an important channel to obtain information. When a person interacts with the environment, he/she can achieve a better understanding of the shape, material, texture and other properties of an object by touching. In particular, where visual sense or auditory sense is limited, current information may be characterized by using haptic interaction. Secondly, haptic sense is an effective means to achieve precise operation and control. For example, when telerobots interact with the environment, an operator can accurately accomplish his/her tasks only by a prompt of the position of the sensed object by means of haptic sense.
As a personal computing and communication device which is rapidly growing, a mobile terminal recently has entered into a stage of intelligent development and the function of its human-computer interaction interface currently mainly focuses on visual and auditory interaction, with haptic function being limited. Haptic reproduction and interaction technology is an emerging human-computer interaction technology. The technology enables an operator to touch, perceive and manipulate a virtual object, to achieve an active exploration on a virtual environment, which expands conventional human-computer interaction modes and further improves the quality of human-computer interaction. Using the haptic reproduction and interaction technology in a mobile terminal can expand the function and application scope of the mobile terminal, expand user populations (for example, people with visual and auditory disabilities), and enhance feelings of presence, and thus has broad application prospects and market value.
Currently, domestic and foreign haptic stylus interaction devices only can give an operator with a simple tactile prompt by vibration and cannot give continuous force feedbacks, so that a three-dimensional shape of an object in a screen is difficult to percept by touching. The present device is combined with the mobile terminal technology to achieve an effective portable haptic interaction capacitive stylus device, which not only can achieve vibration touch feedback prompts at a controlled frequency, but also can generate continuous force feedbacks, thereby filling a current hole in the field of haptic human-computer interaction on a mobile terminal.